Patient Supports, including those used in hospitals, long term care facilities, and for home are used to support a patient and can include the support of a bariatric patient. Bariatric beds are designed for use by obese, heavy, or large patients. Bariatric beds typically include a larger than average heavy duty frame to support the patient size and weight. Such bariatric beds can be configured to support patients up to 1,000 lbs. or more.
During a patient's stay at a hospital or other healthcare facility including a home environment, patients on occasion may be turned on one of their sides by a caregiver to provide for care of the patient. For instance, it is common to place a patient on one or the other side to reduce or to eliminate the occurrence of pressure ulcers. In addition, a patient can be placed on a side to provide for bathing as well as to provide for changing the linens used on a patient support surface or mattress. In addition, turning of a patient can be helpful when a caregiver provides assistance to a patient when changing clothing.